Marine sanitation systems disposed on vessels, sometimes referred to as heads, typically include a pump system that controllably pumps water to drive waste through an outlet of the toilet bowl to a holding tank or discharge into the water. The head typically includes a consumable check valve, sometimes referred to as a joker valve, that is disposed inline with the outlet of the toilet bowl such that the waste intended to be discharged flows out of the toilet bowl and through the check valve under pressure to a connecting hose or pipe to the holding tank or discharge into the water. Consumable check valves, commonly used in marine sanitation systems, are typically composed of a flexible material with an outlet orifice that is configured to open under pressure and return to its normally closed state in the absence of pressure. Exemplars of consumable check valves include the Jabsco® black neoprene tricuspid valve, the Groco® black nitrile duckbill valve, and the Raritan® red nitrile duckbill valve. Consumable check valves are prone to failure from regular use, exposure to cleaning or winterizing agents, material issues, and ultimately deformation of the outlet orifice. The outlet orifice of a failed check valve typically gapes such that it remains at least partially open even in the absence of pressure from the pump system, resulting in the leakage of residual waste back into the toilet bowl and unpleasant odors. As such, the consumable check valve is typically replaced every few months and more frequently with heavy use.